


¿Triste realidad o dulce ilusión?

by minniecholee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Yaoi, kyumin - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniecholee/pseuds/minniecholee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin es un adolescente hijo de familia rica pero  va a una escuela publica y se relaciona como cualquier chico normal. Todo marchaba bien hasta que decide confesar sus sentimientos por su amigo Kangin, quien no lo toma nada bien y se aleja del pequeño conejo consiguiendo amistades que no llegan a ser nada buenas.<br/>Kyuhyun, hijo también de padres ricos, conoce poco a poco al lindo Sungmin y comienza a sentir cosas hacia el, un deseo de protegerlo y estar siempre a su lado.<br/>¿Qué pasará cuando Kangin y su grupo de amigos decidan aprobecharse de la buena economia de Sungmin? ¿Podrá Kyuhyun conquistar a su conejito antes que lo alejen de su lado? ¿Caerá Sungmin en las manos del cruel Kangin por estar cegado a su amor, o le abrirá las puertas al maknae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

El sol entraba por la ventana indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, poco a poco un joven se fue despertando y levantándose de la cama.  
Sungmin, un estudiante de preparatoria muy inteligente y lindo, de apariencia adorable como la de una chica.  
Min preparo su mochila, comió su desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela; su rutina de todos los días.  
Antes de cruzar la entrada de su preparatoria fue atrapado fuertemente entre los brazos de sus amigos Ryeowook y Eunhyuk.  
\- Minnie, ¿como estas? – pregunto Ryeowook con un poco de preocupación en su rostro  
\- Estoy bien Wookie – Min le dedico una sonrisa un poco fingida  
\- No nos mientas Minnie, te conocemos muy bien, y sabemos que estas sufriendo – hablo Eunhyuk viéndolo con amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera.

La verdad es que el rubio tenía razón; aunque sus amigos le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, porque Kangin es una persona muy cruel, Min no les hizo caso y le confesó sus sentimientos al chico de gran estatura y le pidió una oportunidad, pero Kangin solo lo vio con repugnancia y respondió un “¿¡como podría fijarme en alguien tan débil y torpe como tú!?” Mientras reía alejándose de Min y dejándolo con el corazón destrozado.  
Había pasado una semana desde eso, y Min siempre fingía estar bien, pero por dentro estaba muriendo lentamente, y sus amigos lo sabían.

Sonó la campana indicando el inicio de clases y los tres amigos se dirigieron a su salón.

Cuando entraron Sungmin lo vio ahí, Kangin había sido su compañero de pupitre, pero desde su confesión éste le pidió a Kyuhyun que cambiaran de lugar para poder sentarse al lado de su amigo Siwon. Kyuhyun no vio nada de malo en esa petición y acepto, aunque no entablaba mucha conversación con su nuevo compañero. Kyuhyun era un chico sociable, pero nunca había tenido la intención de hablar con Sungmin, y Min tampoco se veía con ánimos para hablar, así que llevaron una relación de compañerismo.

Poco después llego el profesor y comenzó la clase, Min no se encontraba del todo allí y cuando sonó la campana del receso no se dio cuenta.

\- ¡¡Minnie vamos a comer!! - grito Eunhyuk haciendo que medio salón escuchara  
\- Amm… bueno… - Min lo pensó, había escuchado que Kangin iría a la cafetería y no tenía ganas de verlo o su corazón sufriría mas – No, vayan ustedes, yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí – Mintió. Sus compañeros entendieron que quería estar solo  
\- Esta bien, cualquier cosa sabes dónde estamos – le sonrío Ryeowook y se fueron

Todos salieron del salón excepto Min, y cuando sintió que no podría más comenzó a llorar.  
Kyuhyun había olvidado su celular en el salón así que regreso a buscarlo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar los sollozos que provenían de una esquina del aula. Kyu se acerco para encontrarse con Min sentado en el suelo atrayendo sus piernas con sus brazos intentando parar las lágrimas que salían sin cesar. Parecía un niño pequeño regañado y castigado.  
Kyuhyun se acerco lentamente agachándose un poco y tocando el hombro de Min, este dio un saltito en su lugar al sentir la mano de Kyu y levanto la mirada asustado.

\- Ah… yo… lamento que me veas así - Min comenzó a secar sus lagrimas  
\- ¿Estás bien? – Kyuhyun estaba realmente preocupado por Min, aunque no sabía porque pero al verlo llorando y tan indefenso le dieron ganas de protegerlo  
\- S-si, no… No es nada – Min intentaba normalizar su respiración y sus lagrimas  
\- ¿Seguro? – Kyu se sentó al lado de Min – Las personas no lloran por nada – Le sonrío  
\- Enserio, estoy bien – Min se sintió mejor al ver la sonrisa de Kyu, nunca había notado lo simpático que es.  
\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?  
\- Está bien.

Ambos chicos se pararon del suelo y se dirigieron juntos a la cafetería.  
Sungmin se sentía tranquilo caminando al lado de Kyuhyun, tanto que ni siquiera noto las miradas que estaban encima de ellos.

\- ¡¡Mira eso, Sungmin vino con el chico que se sienta junto a él!! – dijo Eunhyuk jalando la manga de su amigo  
\- Oh!! Es verdad, viene con Kyuhyun!! – exclamo un Ryeowook sorprendido  
\- Y tú ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? – pregunto Eun viendo a Wookie  
\- Emm… pues… - Wookie llevaba tiempo enamorado de Kyu, pero nunca se había atrevido siquiera a hablarle, y al ver como Min había sido rechazado tan cruelmente se dijo a si mismo que nunca le declararía su amor a Kyu, pero nadie más debía enterarse, no quería que le tuvieran lastima – pues creo que simplemente lo escuche por ahí  
\- Ajam – Eun no le creyó, sabía que había algo mas ahí pero no quiso continuar, prefirió seguir a Min y Kyu con la mirada

En otra mesa.

\- Jaja mira eso; parece que ya te cambiaron Kangin - dijo Siwon mostrándole a Min y Kyu caminando juntos  
\- ¡Ja! Como si me importara  
\- Si que eres tonto Kangin, ese chico es muy inteligente y aparte viene de una familia adinerada, podrías haber sacado provecho de la situación – hablo Yesung  
\- No digas tonteras Yesung!! – lo regaño Siwon  
\- Aunque… - Algo hizo “clic” en Kangin – No es mala idea – Sonrío malignamente  
\- ¿Enserio piensas hacerlo? – murmuro un sorprendido Siwon  
\- ¡¡Vamos Siwon!! No tiene nada de malo – sonrío Yesung – Además, el chico tendrá lo que quiere, ¿Qué opinas Kangin?  
\- Me da repulsión el solo pensar que tendré que pasar tiempo con ese niño mimado, pero espero que valga la pena

Tomaron su comida y se sentaron en una Mesa vacía.  
\- Ya te ves mejor – hablo Kyuhyun antes de tomar de su refresco  
\- Gracias a ti – le sonrió  
\- No es nada, no me gusta ver llorar a nadie  
\- Eres muy amable

En ese momento llegaron un escandaloso Donghae y un fastidiado Heechul,

\- Kyuhyun!! ¡¡Te buscamos por todas partes!! Donde… - Hae se sorprendió al ver a Min sentado junto a Kyu – ¡¡Hola!! – le sonrío  
\- H-hola – Respondió Min  
\- ¿¡¿¡¿Kyuhyun como te atreves a dejarme solo con este escandaloso pescadito?!?!? – Dijo furioso Heechul sentándose junto a Kyu sin prestarle atención a Min  
\- Lo siento Heechul, pero… bueno… - Miro a Sungmin – Estuve ocupado  
\- Ya veo – Heechul le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Min y se dispuso a quitarle la comida a Kyu  
\- Ya. No te enojes Rella!! Ni que mi compañía fuera tan mala – Dijo Hae mientras se sentaba al lado de Min  
\- Pues así de escandaloso, ¡¡SI!!  
\- ¿¡¿EH?!? Vas a ver, para la próxima yo me voy con Kyu y tú te quedas solo  
\- hahahaha ya basta, dejen de pelear los dos – intervino Kyu  
\- Amm… yo… Creo que mejor los dejo – musito Min levantándose de la mesa, pero fue detenido por Kyu  
\- no es necesario – le sonrió  
\- jaja si amigo, así nos llevamos nosotros – lo abrazo Hae – y por ese ni te preocupes – señalo a Heechul – solo esta molesto porque Kyu nos dejo solos  
\- Hm – Chul se volteo indignado hacia otro lado, notando como 3 chicos los miraban desde otra mesa

\- Mejor vámonos – dijo Siwon desviando su mirada de la de Chul  
\- Si, ya me canse de las escenitas – Musito Kangin  
\- Pero las próximas escenitas las tendrás que dar tu – Le dijo Yesung, insistiendo aun mas en ese malvado plan de aprovecharse de Min  
\- Ni loco. Nadie más debe enterarse de eso – miro furioso a Yesung – no permitiré que mi reputación se arruine por ese mocoso – bufo mientras se levantaban, y rápidamente salieron de la cafetería.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Hae mirando a Sungmin  
\- Sungmin – Respondió Kyuhyun dejando a Min sorprendido, es verdad que se sentaban juntos pero realmente Min nunca creyó que Kyuhyun supiera su nombre.  
\- Mucho gusto Sungmin, yo soy Donghae, pero puedes decirme Hae o fishi y ese amargado de ahí es Heechul  
\- Ah…. Mucho gusto – le sonrío a Hae y volteo a ver tímidamente a Heechul  
\- A mi puedes decirme Chul o Rella – dijo dedicándole una sonrisita

Sonó la campana y se levantaron para regresar a sus salones.  
Hae y Chul entraron a su salón mientras Kyu y Min se dirigían al suyo, junto al se Chul y Hae, pero antes de entrar Eun y Wook detuvieron a Min. Kyu le sonrío y se fue a sentar.

\- Ya te vimos eh – dijo Eun jugando  
\- ¿¿D-de que hablan?? – Min estaba un poco confundido  
\- No te hagas Minnie, vimos que entraste a la cafetería con Kyuhyun – Wookie estaba ansioso por saber cómo Min consiguió pasar tiempo con el que por mucho tiempo ha sido su amor platónico  
\- Ah, eso pues… - Min los alejo un poco del aula para que nadie escuchara y les contó todo lo que había pasado  
\- ¡¡aw Minnie tiene un salvador!! – dijo Eun queriendo gritar, pero Min lo callo  
\- ¡¡Shh!! Basta Eun, te pueden escuchar – le murmuró Min en voz baja  
\- wooow es que es sorprendente – dijo un dolido Wooki – él y tu nunca hablaban, ni siquiera porque se sientan juntos  
\- lo sé, pero… - Min sonrío tiernamente – me hizo sentir muy bien el tenerlo a mi lado  
\- ¡¡aw el pequeño Sungmin se enamoro!! – Eun estaba muy emocionado  
\- ¡¡no digas esas cosas!! – Min bajo la mirada sonrojado y triste – recuerda lo que paso hace poco  
\- ya Minnie – Wooki lo abrazo – si, puede que con Kangin no haya funcionado pero – suspiro – puede que Kyu sea diferente, además te adaptaste bien con sus amigos  
\- hehe si, se ve que le agradaste a Donghae, aunque el otro se ve amargado haha – río bajito Eunhyuk  
\- ¿¿Bueno, como rayos saben sus nombres?? – se sorprendió Min  
\- Bueno…  
\- Yo…  
\- Chicos - insistió Min  
\- Ash está bien, para que lo escondo – Eun agacho la cabeza – a mi… bueno… me… me gu…

Pero en ese momento el maestro los interrumpió diciendo que la clase iba a empezar y que debían entrar.  
Los tres amigos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.  
Ese día las clases siguieron un poco como siempre, y digo un poco por que al contrario de otras veces, Kyuhyun y Sungmin se hablaban mas e incluso reían bajo por las ocurrencias del otro.

Al terminar las clases Kyu salió rápido sin despedirse de Min. Él, Hae y Wook tomaban sus cosas y salían del salón, pero…

\- Sungmin!! – Grito Donghae – iremos a jugar videojuegos a la casa de Kyu, ¿vienes?  
\- bueno… yo… - miro a sus otros dos amigos  
\- Si no quieres no – musito Heechul  
\- Vamos Min – le sonrío Kyuhyun

\- Está bien, ve con ellos – lo empujo Eunhyuk  
\- Pero… - Min se sentía entre la espada y la pared  
\- Anda Minnie – lo alentó Ryeowook  
\- Bueno – suspiro – pero mañana me voy con ustedes – sonrío y fue a donde se encontraban sus nuevos amigos

\- ¿¿Tenias algo que hacer con tus amigos?? – pregunto Kyuhyun viendo como los otros 2 chicos se alejaban  
\- No realmente, es solo que siempre regreso a casa con ellos  
\- ¿No será porque no tienes más amigos? – río Heechul, Min solo bajo la mirada avergonzado  
\- Vamos Chul no seas malo con Sungmin!! – Gruño Kyuhyun – si quieres puedes invitarlos a venir la próxima vez – le sonrío a Sungmin posando una mano en su mentón y levantando su cara para que lo viera  
\- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Mientras más mejor!! – expreso un demasiado animado Donghae  
\- Ash. Si, si, como sea. Ya vámonos ¿no? - Heechul comenzó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron, vaya que la chula molesta era un pesado.

\- Que tienes Wookie?? – pregunto Eunhyuk mientras caminaban  
\- Eh ¿Yo? Nada, ¿¿por qué preguntas??  
\- Estas muy distraído, y podría jurar que te pusiste triste cuando viste que Minnie se iba con Kyuhyun y los demás, aunque algo me dice que no es porque Min se fuera con ellos.  
\- Que cosas dices Eun, porque tendría que estar triste de que Min se fuera con Kyu – “si, por que si solo se fue con la persona que robo mi corazón y que nunca lo sabrá” pensaba Wook  
\- Kyu?? Desde cuando es Kyu y no Kyuhyun??  
\- … - “Maldición Ryeowook, tú y tu bocota, ahora ¿cómo me libro de Eun?” – Amm... ¿Qué? No sé, creo que lo dije sin pensar – “¡¡no puede ser, no puedo decirlo!!" Mejor calla Eun!!”  
\- Ajam, sabes desde que los vimos entrar juntos a la cafetería te note extraño, que pasa Ryeowook??  
\- ¡¡No es nada Hyuk!! – Wook no sabía qué hacer ni que decir  
\- Vamos Wookie, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – Eunhyuk insistía cada vez más, y estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Ryeowook  
\- Ya basta Eunhyuk!! – grito. Si, le grito a su amigo  
\- ¡¡Me gritaste!! – Eun quedo en shock, Ryeowook nunca le había levantado la voz  
\- Ah! Yo… perdóname Eun – lo abraza – de verdad lo lamento, pero mejor… olvidemos el tema ¿sí?  
\- Esta bien – Eunhyuk no podía ni quería preguntar mas. Sabía que Wookie estaba mal, eso era seguro, pero había llegado a gritarle para que no continuara preguntando, así que decidió dejarlo ahí. Por ahora.  
Y ambos amigos siguieron caminando en silencio.

 

Llegaron a la casa de Kyu, era grande, más bien enorme. Un hombre con traje negro abrió la puerta para que entraran, dejando ver una hermosa y enorme sala de estar y unas escaleras de madera con unos grabados espectaculares. Los demás chicos no prestaron atención y se dirigieron automáticamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kyuhyun. Kyu le indico a Min por donde ir y juntos subieron hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.  
Entraron a la habitación, era enorme, había un televisor de plasma y una repisa llena de videojuegos, Donghae empezó a verlos y tomo uno para ponerlo en la consola de juegos. Heechul se tiro en la cama de Kyuhyun y se dedico a ver lo que hacían.

\- Esté te va a gustar Min – le sonrío Hae  
\- Bueno… La verdad yo nunca he jugado videojuegos, y… No soy muy bueno  
\- ¿¿Enserio?? – Se sorprendió Kyu – no te preocupes con nosotros aprenderás. Si no puedes hacer lo mismo que Chul, solo observar – río bajito  
\- Esas cosas se me hacen aburridas, no sé cómo pueden pasar tanto tiempo jugando – bufo Heechul  
\- hahaha ya Chul, no sé porque vienes si te la pasas acostado en la cama de Kyu solo viendo, yo no podría – dijo Hae tirándose encima de Chul  
\- ¡¡Ya bájate que pesas!! – gritaba un irritado Chul  
\- hahaha si Chul por una vez juega – Kyu se tiro encima de ellos, Min se divertía mucho viendo la escena  
\- ¡¡ya déjenme!! ¡¡Me van a aplastar!! – grito Heechul quitándose como pudo de la cama  
\- naaah no aguantas nada – musito Hae – ahora le toca a Min!! – grito tirándose encima de Min, cayendo los dos al suelo  
\- ¡Ah! ¡De verdad pesas Hae! – gritaba Min  
\- haha ¿vez? Si pesas – río Heechul  
\- ya basta, párense y vamos a jugar – Kyu quito a Hae de encima y luego le tendió la mano a Min para que se levantara pero Heechul lo empujo por detrás haciendo que cayera encima del más pequeño, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a centímetros de distancia.  
\- haha ahora si es divertido – sonrió maliciosamente Chul  
\- haha Chul eres un travieso – dijo Hae comenzando a reír  
Mientras los dos chicos del suelo estaban sorprendidos, sin moverse, viéndose directamente a los ojos, sintiendo chispas brotar de sus cuerpos, ambos querían quedarse así en su mundo, pero la malvada Rella los devolvió a la realidad lanzándoles una almohada encima.  
Kyuhyun se levanto con cuidado y después ayudo a Min.

\- Tú malvada Rella!! – se volvió y le tiro la almohada de regreso  
\- ¡Ya! No es para tanto – sonrió una triunfante Rella  
\- ¡¡bueno, bueno vamos a jugar!! – dijo Donghae tomando los controles y entregándoselos a Min y Kyu

La tarde trascurrió entre risas, juegos, palomitas regadas por toda la habitación y una que otra almohada lanzada sin piedad soltando plumas por el lugar.  
Todo era hermoso hasta que llego la hora de irse

\- ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!! – dijo Donghae subiendo al taxi  
\- Espero que vengas otro día – Kyu le sonrió a Min  
\- Claro!! – exclamo Min despidiéndose de Kyu con la mano y alejándose de ahí  
\- ¿¿Y no esperas que yo también regrese?? – dijo Heechul sonriendo maliciosamente  
\- Tú siempre vienes.  
\- Huy. ¿¿El bebé sigue enojado porque lo tire?? – hablo con superioridad y sarcasmo  
\- No empieces Chul  
\- Pero si bien que te gusto  
\- ¿¿Que quieres decir??  
\- Por favor Kyuhyun, te conozco, y sé que ese niñito te tiene embobado – dijo cruzándose de brazos  
\- ¿¿D-de donde sacas esas ideas?? – dijo nervioso  
\- haha ¿ves? Estas nervioso. La verdad ese chico no es para ti, pero si a ti te gusta deberías demostrárselo – le sonrió  
\- agg! – Suspiro frustrado – maldición Heechul, como es que me conoces tan bien??  
\- haha es porque llevamos muchos años de amistad, te conozco como la palma de mi mano – sonrió - Bueno es hora de que me vaya  
\- ¿¿quieres que el chófer te lleve??  
\- está bien bebé, tomare un taxi – le besa la mejilla – nos vemos mañana

Kyuhyun cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación, la cual era todo un caos por la tarde tan amena, pero eso no le importo, se tiro en su cama a pensar.

“¿¿Que me has hecho Sungmin?? ¿¿Porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente?? Desde que te vi en la esquina del salón, sentado en el suelo y llorando me dieron unas ganas de protegerte, quiero saber por qué llorabas, porque sufres y también… Quiero ser yo quien cure todas tus heridas.”


	2. ¿Enamorados?

Un nuevo día, y todo comenzó tan normal como siempre, Sungmin se cambio, desayuno, tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa.

Ya en la escuela, Eunhyuk y Ryeowook lo acorralaron en cuanto entro al salón.

\- ¿¿Y?? ¿¿Qué tal te fue con tus nuevos amigos ayer?? O más bien – sonrió Eun – con Kyuhyun  
\- ¡¡Hyuk!! Ni que fuera a pasar algo – se sonrojo Min – solo jugamos videojuegos  
\- ¡¡Pero si a ti no te gustan los videojuegos!! – dijo Wookie asombrado  
\- Tal vez sea porque nunca los había jugado  
\- o tal vez sea porque jugaste con Kyu – sonrió Eun al ver la cara de sorpresa y sonrojo de su amigo  
\- ¡¡Ya basta con eso!! ¡¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!! – dijo Min con un tono elevado de voz

En ese momento entraron Kyuhyun y Heechul.

\- buenos días – saludo Kyu, haciéndose el que no había escuchado nada. Kyuhyun sabía como ser discreto, lástima que su amigo no.  
\- ¿¿Qué no te gusta Min?? – Dijo acercándose al pequeño – o más bien – miro a Kyu – ¿¿Quién??  
\- Emm… bueno… - miro de reojo a Kyu, quien lo miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta – Yo…  
\- ¡¡Min!! – Grito Donghae entrando al salón y abrazando a su amigo, para después recibir una cara de fastidio por parte de Heechul  
\- Ash Donghae. Tu siempre tan inoportuno  
\- ¿Eh? ¿¿Por qué?? ¿Acaso estabas molestando a Sungmin?  
\- ¿yo? ¿Molestarlo? Para nada – dijo sarcásticamente para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su salón  
\- ¿enserio no te molesto? – pregunto Hae mirando a Min  
\- enserio Hae – le sonrió  
\- que bueno – dijo volteando a ver a los dos chicos que se encontraban a espaldas de Min  
\- ah! Mira Hae, ellos son mis amigos Ryeowook y Eunhyuk  
\- Hola, mucho gusto – sonrió Ryeowook  
\- ¡¡Hola!! – lo saludo con la mano  
\- Yo soy Eunhyuk – sonrió nerviosamente  
\- ¡H-Hola..! – Donghae no podía decir nada, estaba hipnotizado por ese rostro tan hermoso, ese cabello rubio y… esos labios  
\- ¡¡Fishy!! Ya entro el maestro!! – Grito Heechul desde la puerta sacando a Hae de su trance  
\- ah, ya voy – Hae le sonrió a Eunhyuk y después salió del aula

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ryeowook dirigiéndose a Eunhyuk  
\- ¿Qué cosa?? – “¡Donghae me sonrió!” Gritaba en su mente  
\- esa mirada, y esa sonrisa brillante – Wook señalaba la cara de Hyuk – Creo que alguien se enamoro  
\- ¿eeh? – se sorprendió Min  
\- pero que tonterías dices Wook – Bufo Hyuk dirigiéndose a su asiento con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

El profesor llego y ordeno que todos tomaran sus lugares para comenzar la clase.

\- Qué paso con el Fishy?? – le pregunto Kyuhyun a Sungmin hablando bajo para que no los escucharan  
\- Nada, ¿¿Por qué??  
\- lo note extraño – se puso pensativo – pareció que… No. No puede ser.  
\- ¿¿Qué cosa Kyu?? – Min estaba confundido  
\- Es que… por un momento pensé… - Kyu detuvo sus palabras  
\- ¡¡Dime Kyu!! – insistió Min, usando aun un tono bajo de voz.  
\- Creo que… nuestro Fishy se enamoro de tu amigo  
\- ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? – Grito Min

\- ¿¿Ocurre algo Sungmin?? – pregunto el profesor  
\- N-No, nada. Disculpe. – Sungmin agacho la cabeza apenado y el profesor continuo con la clase.

Kyu le paso un recadito a Min.  
“¿¿No viste su mirada?? Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Es más que obvio, a Donghae le gusto Eunhyuk. Pero hablamos de esto luego”

Min guardo el papelito y comenzó a poner atención a las clases con naturalidad sin volver a tocar el tema con Kyuhyun. Hasta que llego el receso.

\- Sungmin, vamos a comer – dijo Ryeowook acercándose al pupitre de Min  
\- Si Min!! – Eunhyuk los esperaba en la puerta del aula  
\- Ok – volteo a ver a Kyu – nos veos después  
\- sí, no te preocupes – sonrió Kyuhyun

Sungmin y Ryeowook se acercaron a Eunhyuk, los tres salieron del salón topándose con Donghae y Heechul en el pasillo.

\- Min, ¿y Kyu? – Pregunto Hae  
\- Esta en el salón, pero hoy comeré con Wookie y Hyuk, nos vemos luego – dijo Min sonriendo y tomando a Ryeowook del brazo para comenzar a caminar. Mientras que Eunhyuk los seguía por detrás lanzando una que otra mirada a Donghae quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- ¡¡Ya despierta!! – Heechul paso su mano frente al rostro de Donghae haciéndolo reaccionar – Parece que Cupido anda de travieso estos días  
\- ¿¿Porque lo dices Chul?? – pregunto Kyu acercándose a sus amigos  
\- pues fíjate que el Fishy se enamoro del tipo ese cara de mono – rió a lo alto – y tu enamorado de ese niñito Sungmin  
\- ¡¡Shh!! ¡¡Cállate Heechul!! - gritaron Kyu y Hae a unísono, sonrojados y molestos. Chul reía a lo alto sin control, hasta que algo lo detuvo.  
\- Ash mejor hablemos en otro lado – dijo jalando a sus amigos. Había notado la presencia de tres chicos en el pasillo, y prefirió huir ante la mirada de Siwon.

\- ¿¿Escuchaste eso Kangin??  
\- Si Yesung, lo escuche perfectamente – Kangin estaba molesto  
\- No podemos perder más tiempo, si no hablas con Sungmin ese tal Kyuhyun lo arruinara todo  
\- Tienes razón – bufo Kangin – hoy mismo halare con el niñito mimado  
\- Así se habla amigo – Yesung le palpo la espalda – Mira que nos conviene  
\- vamos a comer, ya me dio hambre – musito Siwon quien solo se dedicaba a escuchar los planes malvados de sus amigos, ya que él no estaba de acuerdo en jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, menos los de Min, pero tampoco podía defenderlo o sus amigos se enfadarían.

 

Heechul estaba sentado en el patio viendo como Donghae y Kyuhyun se disponían a jugar fútbol con otros compañeros, y aunque les faltaba un jugador era obvio que la Chula no jugaría.

\- ¡¡Esperen, ahora vuelvo!! – grito Donghae antes de salir corriendo hacia un árbol. Kyuhyun lo siguió al darse cuenta que debajo de la sombra de ese árbol estaban sentados Sungmin, Eunhyuk y Ryeowook.

 

\- Vamos Hyuk, admítelo – insistía Wook  
\- ya basta Wook, ya te dije que no me gusta, son solo ideas tuyas – Hyuk seguía negando sus sentimientos por Donghae, Pero Wook sabia que mentía y continuaba insistiendo  
\- Wookie ya deja de molestar a Hyuk – intervino Min a la defensa de su amigo  
\- Pero Min – Wook hizo un puchero

\- ¡¡Sungmin!! – grito Donghae cuando llego hasta ellos – Nos faltan jugadores, ¿¿quieren venir??  
\- Amm… yo no, gracias – dijo Min sonriendo  
\- ¡¡Eunhyuk es bueno!! – dijo Ryeowook levantándose y jalando a su amigo para que se pusiera de pie  
\- No es verdad Wook – Eunhyuk estaba apenado  
\- No mientas Hyuk – musitaba Min  
\- Anda Hae, lleva a Eunhyuk a “jugar”- dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo malignamente por el doble sentido de sus palabras. Donghae lo golpeo en el brazo y se acerco a Hyuk.  
-Vamos –dijo ayudando a Ryeowook y ambos pusieron a Eunhyuk de pie.- ¿Quieres venir tu también?- Se dirigió a Wook.  
-Pues… - Wook vio de reojo a Kyu  
-Anda Wookie!- Lo animo Min.  
-Esta bien- Dijo viendo de reojo a Kyu.  
-Perfecto!- Grito Hyuk tomándolo por brazo y arrastrándolo junto a Hae.  
-Yo me quedo con Min, estoy cansado- dijo Kyu sentándose al lado de Min.  
-Ok- le sonrió Hae y se alejo con un Hyuk nervioso y un Wook un poco triste.  
-No es necesario que te quedes, estoy bien- dijo Min un poco nervioso.  
-Realmente estoy cansado. –Kyu sonrió y Min suspiro – pero… - lo miro atentamente- también quería pasar un rato contigo.

El corazón de Min se acelero y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa encendido.


	3. El otro lado de la moneda

El receso paso rápido. Los chicos que jugaban futbol se divertían bastante, Donghae y Eunhyuk reían sonrojados cada vez que se acercaban al mismo tiempo al balón y chocaban, incluso en una ocasión el golpe fue tan fuerte que Hyuk cayó sobre Hae haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran demasiado, claro que se separaron rápidamente y continuaron el juego. Ryeowook no ponía mucha atención en el partido, tenía una mirada de melancolía dirigida hacia los dos chicos que estaban sentados bajo el árbol, sonreía tristemente. Sungmin se había recostado en el regazo de Kyuhyun quedándose completamente dormido, Kyu acariciaba su cabello, jugueteando con un rebelde mechón que caía sobre la frente de Min, prestando casi toda su atención en esas caricias. La campanilla sonó anunciando el fin del receso, Sungmin se despertó por el estruendo, sintiendo unas manos juguetear con sus cabellos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros en los suyos.

-Ya despertaste. - Sonrió Kyu  
-L-Lo siento- dijo Min incorporándose  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?  
\- M-Me quede dormido- bajo la cabeza sonrojado- en tus piernas.  
-Haha no te preocupes- Kyu se puso de pie y ayudo a Min a levantarse- será mejor que vayamos al salón  
-Si… ¿y los demás?- dijo notando que sus amigos ya no estaban en el patio.  
\- Creo que ya se adelantaron, vamos- Kyu comenzó a caminar con Min a su lado. 

Cuando iban a entrar al edificio Kyuhyun escucho el ruido de algo que caía, sin ver que era se apresuro a entrar en el edificio jalando a Sungmin de la mano y abrazándolo, ambos voltearon a ver como varios globos llenos de agua caían mojando la superficie donde habían estado segundos antes.

\- ¿Que… Qué fue eso? - Pregunto Min atónito  
\- no sé – Kyu estaba molesto – vamos al salón – Kyu tomo a Min de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras tato, en la azotea…

\- ¡¡Demonios!! - maldijo Yesung  
\- ¿¡¿¡acaso ese desgraciado de Kyuhyun se habrá dado cuenta!?!? – dijo furioso Kangin  
\- ya Kangin. No importa que se haga el héroe, ese Sungmin será nuestro  
\- Así es. Ninguno de ellos merece ser feliz – se dibujo una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Kangin

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Siwon, éste vio el nombre en la pantalla, pero no contesto.

\- la clase no tarda en empezar, mejor vámonos – Siwon camino hacia las escaleras – los veo en el salón – Siwon salió dejando a los chicos con cara de confusión y molestia. Bajo las escaleras, camino unos cuantos pasos y escucho la puerta de un salón abrirse. Siwon sabía perfectamente que adentro se encontraba la persona que lo había llamado y sin dudarlo se adentro cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- ¿¿Qué creen que están haciendo tus amiguitos?? – pregunto un chico molesto mientras se sentaba en una mesa, cruzando las piernas y encarando al recién llegado  
\- creo que sabes bien lo que hacen – dijo Siwon acercándose a él  
\- más les vale que no lastimen a mi amigo  
\- ellos van tras Sungmin – Siwon se coloco frente al chico y tomo su mano – si Kyuhyun no se hubiera entrometido no le harían nada  
\- está enamorado, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufra  
\- si se olvidara de Sungmin…  
\- ¿si estuvieras en su posición te olvidarías de mi? – dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Siwon  
\- eso nunca – Siwon se acerco lentamente al rostro del chico rozando sus labios con los del otro  
\- ¿Cómo quieres entonces que Kyuhyun se olvide de Sungmin?  
\- si Kyuhyun sigue con Sungmin sufrirá, y se bien que si él sufre tu también lo harás – Siwon bajo la mirada  
\- claro, es mi amigo. Pero el dolor de Kyu será peor si es separado de Min por un capricho de tus amiguitos sin corazón – el mayor se bajo de la mesa haciendo a un lado a Siwon y se dirigió a la puerta  
\- no quiero que te entrometas – Siwon tomo de la mano del mayor deteniéndolo – no quiero que te lastimen  
\- ¿tú lo permitirías? – el chico entrelazo sus dedos con los de Siwon  
\- No. Mataría a quien te hiciera sufrir  
\- Tranquilo Siwi – el menor sonrió – no me entrometeré… por ahora, pero si Kyu sale lastimado jamás perdonare a Yesung y Kangin  
\- por mi está bien – Siwon poso una mano sobre la cintura del menor atrayéndolo hacia él – mientras aún me quieras  
\- tú no eres como ellos – sonrió el chico – será mejor ir a las clases, seguramente ya perdí una por estar aquí contigo  
\- tienes razón – sonrió. El chico comenzó a separarse pero Siwon lo detuvo robándole un beso, un dulce, tierno y delicioso beso – Te amo Heechul  
\- ¡aish! – las mejillas de Chul se ruborizaron  
\- bueno ya perdiste tu clase y aun falta para que comience la siguiente – dijo abrazando al mayor – tenemos tiempo para nosotros  
\- es verdad – Heechul se volteo hacia Siwon y lo beso nuevamente


	4. Amor vs Amistad

Ryeowook se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, un poco cabizbajo. Le habían avisado al grupo que su profesor faltaría debido una reunión de maestros, por lo que el pequeño Wookie estaba solo; su amigo Sungmin, que se encontraba con Kyuhyun, no había vuelto del receso y Eunhyuk se encontraba en el pasillo fuera del salón, platicando muy amenamente con Donghae. Ryeowook se sentía solo, abandonado, muy triste, quería llorar pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Wookie? – Eun se acercó y le habló, sacándole de sus pensamientos deprimentes  
\- Dime Eun – Dijo Wook en un murmuro volteando a ver a su amigo  
\- ¿Qué tienes? – Eunhyuk se preocupó al ver la mirada de tristeza del bajito  
\- Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?  
\- Pareces un poco triste

\- ¿Triste? No Hyuk – le sonrió fingidamente  
\- No me engañas Wook – lo miro desafiante – sé que algo tienes, dime ¿por qué estas tan deprimido?  
\- Bueno… Yo… no sé por qué, pero me siento triste  
\- ¿Cómo no sabes el por qué? Wookie… ¿Acaso fue por qué te deje solo? Lo siento mucho… - Eunhyuk le acarició la cabeza a Wookie  
\- No sé Hyuk, por qué…. aunque ya estás aquí aun me siento triste  
\- entonces ¿Es por qué Sungmin no está aquí?  
Ryeowook tembló un poco ante las palabras de Eunhyuk, levanto la mirada queriendo decir algo pero no pudo, solo sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando, por detrás de Eunhyuk, vio entrar a Sungmin y Kyuhyun tomados de la mano.  
\- Hola – los saludo Kyuhyun amablemente cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos  
\- perdón por tardar ¿El maestro? – pregunto Sungmin viendo a sus compañeros  
\- no va a venir, está en una reunión en la sala de maestros – respondió Eun sonriendo.  
Ryeowook por su parte soltó un suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con la mirada baja  
\- ¿A dónde vas Wookie? – pregunto Min, ya que esa actitud no era normal en su amigo  
\- Mmm... - Wook volteo viendo directamente las manos que seguían sujetas- Necesito tomar aire – respondió desviando la mirada y salió del aula  
\- voy con él – Eunhyuk salió detrás de su amigo.  
Sungmin al notar que seguía tomado de la mano de Kyuhyun la soltó, dejando que un leve sonrojo se posará en sus mejillas  
\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Wookie? – Se pregunto Min preocupado- debería ir… - Dio un paso, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kyuhyun que lo tomo del brazo  
\- A veces es mejor estar solo un momento para pensar – le habló Kyu calmadamente – Además, tu amigo Eunhyuk fue con él  
\- puede… que tengas razón – el bajito agacho la mirada un poco triste, quería ayudar a su amigo, y detestaba ver mal a la gente que quiere  
\- Está bien, cuando se despeje un poco seguramente te dirá lo que le ocurre – Kyuhyun le sonrió, no quería verlo triste. Sungmin lo vio y se sonrieron mutuamente. Kyu comenzó a platicarle sobre el juego de fútbol que se había perdido por quedarse dormido, lo que hizo que Min se sonrojara nuevamente.  
Mientras Kyuhyun hablaba y hablaba de cualquier cosa para distraer a Sungmin; Ryeowook había llegado a los baños y comenzó a llorar, Eunhyuk entró después y corrió a abrazarlo cuando lo vio con las manos sobre los lavabos, sosteniéndose para no caer.  
\- Hyuk – Ryeowook comenzó a secar sus lágrimas dejándose abrazar por su amigo  
\- Está bien Wook, todo está bien – El rubio acariciaba la espalda de su amigo – llora Wook, llora y desahógate  
Ryeowook no pudo contener sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras abrazaba a su amigo, quien solo se limito a acariciar su espalda y cabello, dándole a entender que no estaba solo.

Después de unos minutos Wookie se separó del abrazo y seco sus lágrimas. Eunhyuk permaneció en silencio dejando a su amigo relajarse.

-Yo… - hablo Wook rompiendo el silencio – lamento haberte preocupado Hyukkie  
\- No te disculpes, para eso somos los amigos – Eunhyuk sonrió, logrando que el más bajo sonriera levemente – Solo… me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de decirme lo que ocurre  
\- Miahne Hyuk… pero yo… - Wookie cerró los ojos para evitar que el llanto comenzara nuevamente  
\- Wookie, sé que duele cuando amas a alguien en secreto – murmuró el rubio acariciando el cabello del mas bajo – uno no elige de quien se enamora  
\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Ryeowook confundido viendo a su amigo  
\- Wook, es obvio lo que te ocurre – Eun le dedicó una sonrisa – te gusta Kyuhyun –dijo mas como afirmación – por eso estas así, porque te duele verlo cerca de Minnie  
\- Y-Yo… - Ryeowook se arrodillo en el suelo, llevando una mano a su pecho - ¿C-Cómo lo supiste?  
\- La forma como lo miras… y tu tristeza al verlo cerca de Min – Eunhyuk lo tomo de los brazos y lo hizo levantarse del suelo – Wook, Min es nuestro amigo, no prefiero a uno más que al otro, los apoyo y quiero lo mejor para ambos  
\- Lo sé, yo quiero que Min sea feliz, se lo merece – murmuro Wook tranquilizándose – Hyuk, por favor no le digas nada a Min, él ha pasado por cosas malas y no quiero que deje su felicidad. Yo quiero a Kyuhyun desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que Sungmin lo hará muy feliz – sonrió levemente  
\- Esta bien Wookie, no diré nada. Me parece que el pequeño está creciendo – Eunhyuk río un poco recibiendo un puchero del bajito – quita ese puchero y vamos al salón, el profesor no debe tardar en llegar  
\- Ok Mono feo – Wook soltó una leve risita y salió de los baños junto con su amigo


	5. Mírame solo a mi

Cuando Ryeowook y Eunhyuk regresaron a su salón el profesor ya había entrado, así que se apresuraron a sentarse en sus lugares.  
La clase transcurrió normal, hasta que poco antes de finalizar, el profesor les dejo como tarea un trabajo en equipos. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook y Siwon eran un equipo; el último equipo estaba conformado por Sungmin, Kyuhyun… y Kangin. Al maknae no le importaba la idea de hacer equipo con Kangin, pero estaba entusiasmado por pasar más tiempo con Sungmin; éste se sentía igual de feliz por estar con Kyu, aunque le perturbaba la presencia de Kangin, pues no podía olvidar su cariño hacia él. Por otro lado, Kangin vio ahí la oportunidad de acercarse más a Sungmin comenzar con su malvado plan.  
Al finalizar la clase Kyu se acerco a Kangin para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el trabajo, mientras el pequeño Sungmin guardaba sus cosas lentamente en la mochila, evitando el tener que acercarse a Kangin y dejando que fuese Kyuhyun quien hablara con él.

\- Min – le habló Kyu cuando se acerco, sacando a Sungmin de sus pensamientos – Kangin dice que podemos vernos hoy en la tarde para hacer el trabajo

\- Ah, s-sí – Min termino de guardar todo y se hecho la mochila al hombro, un poco nervioso - ¿D-Dónde haremos el trabajo?

\- En mi casa – Respondió Kyu dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo a Min suspirar relajado – Iremos… Después de ir al centro comercial con Hae –Sungmin lo observo confundido – Iremos a divertirnos, esperaba que fueras con nosotros

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió Sungmin muy emocionado; en ese momento vio a Wook y Eun a punto de salir, su mirada se volvió preocupada; Kyuhyun volteo hacia quienes veía Min y corrió a verlos

\- ¡Hey Chicos! – Les llamo haciendo que Wookie volteara por inercia – Donghae, Sungmin y yo iremos al centro comercial ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

\- Bueno yo… - Ryeowook observo a Sungmin que llegaba hasta ellos y después vio a Kyuhyun que seguía esperando una respuesta con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro – Esta bien – respondió encantado con la sonrisa de Kyu

\- ¿Qué dices tú Eun? – Le pegunto Min entusiasmado

\- ¡Chicos vamos ya! – Antes de que Hyuk pudiera responder, entro Donghae al salón interrumpiéndolos – Irán todos ¿Verdad? – Preguntó viendo a Eunhyuk, haciendo que éste asintiera automáticamente sin poder reproducir un solo sonido

\- Entonces hay que darnos prisa – Habló Kyuhun sonriendo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido automáticamente por Ryeowook y Sungmin; lo que ocasiono una risita por parte de Donghae y preocupación en Eunhyuk

\- Anda, vamos – Dijo Hae jalando a Hyuk de la muñeca, haciéndolo sonreír mientras caminaba a su lado

Al llegar al centro comercial Kyuhyun y Donghae rápidamente pidieron ir a los videojuegos, cosa que hizo reír a Min y dejo confundidos a Hyuk y Wookie

\- Les dije, ellos aman los videojuegos – Decía Sungmin a sus amigos cuando entraron a la zona y vieron a Kyu correr hacía un videojuego

\- Eunhyuk ¿Quieres jugar? – Preguntó Hae al rubio, tomándolo por la muñeca y dirigiéndolo entre los juegos, mientras este solo se dejaba llevar emocionado

Mientras tanto Sungmin y Ryeowook fueron a donde Kyuhyun jugaba. Min se acerco a un juego de peluches y comenzó a jugar, intentando ganar uno; Wook observaba atentamente como Kyu utilizaba una pistola de juguete y disparaba a la pantalla. Cuando termino, volteo encontrando su vista con la de su observador.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? – pregunto el menor extendiéndole la pistola

\- Yo… No sé jugar – Murmuró Wookie apenado

\- Entonces aprenderás, ven aquí – el menor tomo de la mano a Wook y le dio la pistola de juguete, colocándose detrás y sujetando su mano para guiar el arma – solo relájate y diviértete 

\- Amm… Ok – Ryeowook se sonrojo e intento no temblar ante la frialdad de la mano de Kyu sobre la suya, el simple toque provoco una leve descarga desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su nuca. Kyuhyun comenzó el juego, guiando la mano de Wook hacía las “victimas” y disparando, parecía como si estuviese jugando solo y lo estaba disfrutando, riendo inconscientemente en el oído del contrario, quien solo se dejaba hacer y disfrutaba la cercanía con el menor. 

\- Muy bien – Habló Kyuhyun victorioso por haber ganado el juego, aun sin separarse de Ryeowook

\- Eres muy bueno – lo halago Wookie girando su rostro al mismo tiempo que Kyu lo hizo; chocando sus miradas y con sus rostros muy cerca. Kyu le sonreía amablemente, mientras el mayor e perdía en los oscuros orbes del contrario, y después desvió su mirada hacia sus labios, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡No otra vez! – Grito Sungmin frustrado, sacando a Ryeowook de su trance, provocando que Kyu y Wook fijaran su vista en él

\- ¿Qué ocurre Min? – preguntó Kyuhyun soltando el agarre de Wook y acercándose a Minnie, dejando a Wookie un poco triste

\- No puedo ganar ningún peluche – dijo Min molesto, haciendo un aegyo, el cual pareció muy tierno ante los ojos del menor

\- Veamos… - Kyu hizo a un lado a Min y se coloco frente al juego viendo todos los peluches detenidamente. Coloco una moneda y tomo la palanca del juego, comenzando a mover las tenazas hacia un peluche de conejo color rosado y lo sujeto con las tenazas atrayéndolo hacia un tubo y lo dejo caer en éste – Aquí tienes Min – Dijo tomando el peluche y entregándoselo al mayor

\- ¡Gracias Kyu! – Sungmin emocionado sujeto el peluche con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo a su pecho como un niño pequeño – Es hermoso

\- Se parece a ti – Hablo Kyu, haciendo que Sungmin se ruborizara un poco – eres como un conejo, un conejo rosado por el sonrojo – rió suavemente, haciendo que el sonrojo de Min creciera y ocultara su rostro tras el peluche

\- ¿Minnie es un conejo? – pregunto Ryeowook viendo a Kyuhyun, quien le sonrió simplemente. Después desvió su vista a la máquina de peluches.

\- Ya sé – Kyuhyun introdujo otra moneda a la maquina y comenzó a mover las tenazas, atrapando un peluche y sacándolo de la misma forma que había hecho con el de Sungmin, mientras ambos chicos lo veían sin entender – Toma Ryeowook – Dijo Kyu entregándole el peluche al nombrado

\- Una… Jirafa – Wookie sonrió al ver el lindo peluche 

\- Sí, tu pareces una simpática jirafa – Kyu acaricio el cabello del Wook y éste inmediatamente lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Muchas gracias Kyuhyun! – El abrazo del mayor era cálido y con mucho cariño, lo que hizo que Kyuhyun se conmoviera y respondiera de igual forma su abrazo. Mientras Sungmin os veía con algo de tristeza

“¿Porqué me duele el pecho?” – Se preguntaba mentalmente Minnie, mientras abrazaba fuerte a su peluche – “Yo quiero que Kyu me abrace así… solo a mi”


	6. Te descubrí

Heechul iba caminando por el centro comercial, recordando que Kyu y Hae estarían en la zona de videojuegos decidió ir a buscarlos; sorprendiéndose al ver a Kyu abrazando a un chico y Sungmin viéndolos de forma triste y confundida.

\- ¿Por qué tanto abrazo? - Habló Heechul quedándose parado al lado de Sungmin, lanzando una mirada fulminante al pequeño Ryeowook, quién por miedo se separó del abrazo de Kyu

\- ¡Heechul! - Sonrió Kyuhyun al ver a su amigo - Creí que no vendrías

\- ¿Acaso no me extrañaban? - Sonrió de lado el mayor acercándose hasta posicionarse entre Kyu y Wook, sujetando el brazo del primero

\- Claro que te extrañaba Hee ¿Cómo no hacerlo? - Comentó el maknae divertido por la actitud de su amigo

\- Más te vale bebé ¿Dónde está el pez? - Preguntó volteando a buscar al nombrado con la mirada, aprovechando para darle otra mirada de desagrado a Wook e intimidarlo un poco más

\- ¡Kyuhyun! - Como si lo hubiesen invocado, apareció Donghae muy feliz seguido por Eunhyuk que llevaba en manos una bolsa llena de cupones - Mira lo que ganó Hyuk, son mas cupones de los que tú has ganado - rió divertido burlándose de su amigo

\- ¿Tu solo ganaste todos esos cupones Hyukkie? - Preguntó Ryeowook sombrado, hablando por primera vez desde que llego Hee

\- Pues sí, con ayuda de Hae - Respondió el rubio sonriéndole al pez, recibiendo como respuesta una amplia y cálida sonrisa

\- Eish Bueno ya basta de juegos infantiles - Habló la Chula rompiendo todo el momento - ¿Ustedes no deberían estar camino a casa por el trabajo que les encargaron? - Cuestionó señalando a Kyuhyun y Sungmin, alzando una ceja

\- ¡Oh! - Exclamo Min al recordar dicho trabajo sacando su móvil para verificar la hora - Es tarde Kyu, debemos irnos ya

\- Ok, tranquilo Min - Rió el menor tomando la mano de Minnie por inercia, provocando que Sungmin se sonrojara un poco aunque el maknae no lo notase - Creo que nosotros nos vamos, nos veremos después

\- Está bien chicos, cuídense - Se despidió Donghae moviendo su mano al igual que Eunhyuk

\- Iré con ustedes, deje unas cosas en tu casa bebé - Anunció Heechul caminando a la salida seguido por el Kyumin [♥]

***

Tomaron un taxi y muy pronto ya se encontraban en la casa de Kyuhyun. El primero en entrar fue Heechul dirigiéndose automáticamente a la habitación de Kyu

\- Vamos Min - Kyuhyun invitó a Min a pasar y seguidamente entro él, comenzando a caminar juntos por las escaleras hasta la ya conocida habitación del menor

\- Parece que llegamos a tiempo - Comentó Sungmin dejando su mochila en el mueble donde usualmente Kyuhyun siempre pone la propia, Kyuhyun al ver esa acción casi inconsciente del mayor sonrió alegre y coloco su mochila al lado de la de Min

\- Deben hacer el trabajo con Kangin ¿Cierto? Lo más probable es que llegue tarde - Comentó Hee guardando su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, después de haber leído un mensaje que recibió 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es con Kangin? - Preguntó Min confundido y mostrando su sorpresa, provocando una risita por parte de Kyuhyun

\- Pequeño, yo tengo mis contactos... Me entero de muchas cosas, así que mejor cuídate de mí - Sonrió con aires de diva - Y ya que su compañero tardará ¿Por qué no vemos la TV mientras esperan? - Caminó a la cama, recostándose tranquilamente sobre el suave colchón - Me gustarían unas palomitas Kyu

\- Como quiera la diva - Mencionó divertido saliendo de la habitación. Heechul sonrió satisfecho tomando el control y buscando algo interesante en la TV

\- Dime Sungmin ¿Te gusta alguien? - Preguntó de repente, dejando un canal fijo donde estaban transmitiendo un Dorama, de comedia romántica

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? - Sungmin se puso nervioso

\- Simple curiosidad. ¿Sabes? A mi me gusta un chico

-¿Ah sí?

\- Si, es alguien muy lindo, amable, cariñoso, tiene una linda sonrisa... - El mayor mostró una amplia sonrisa - Kyuhyun es alguien encantador

Min se quedo sin palabras con mil cosas pasando por su mente en cuestión de segundos; "No puede ser" pensaba confundido y algo triste "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kyuhyun? Si, es lindo, amable, protector, cariñoso, tiene hermosa sonrisa, unos ojos relucientes..." sacudió la cabeza calmando sus pensamientos un poco "¿Por qué a Heechul debe gustarle Kyuhyun?"

Heechul dejó salir una risa divertida ante la cara de Shock que tenía el menor, sacándolo un poco de su conflicto interno

\- Vamos Sungmin, no lo habrás creído ¿o sí? - Esas palabras hicieron que Min cambiara su expresión a una de confusión - Solo estaba jugando, yo quiero mucho a Kyu, pero es solo como amigos

\- Ah, ya veo - Sungmin soltó un leve suspiro relajándose

\- Pareciera que no te agradó la idea de que me gustará Kyu; ¿no será que a ti te gusta el bebé?

\- B-Bueno... yo... no... - Min tartamudeaba sin poder procesar todo bien en su cerebro, no sabía que debía responder

\- Esta bien, no debes responder - Lo interrumpió Hee - Solo te advierto, Kyu es muy importante para mí y si lo lastimas o le ocurre algo por tu culpa jamás te lo perdonaré - Sentenció el mayor viendo fijamente al chico

Antes de que Sungmin pudiera articular alguna palabra la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kyu con palomitas y un refresco.

Heechul vio al maknae con una sonrisa amable y comenzaron a ver la TV; Heechul estaba sentado de un lado de la cama, Kyu se encontraba en el centro y Sungmin a su lado en el extremo contrario a Hee. Cuando se terminaron las palomitas los tres se recostaron en la cama; reían y reían, en ocasiones Heechul hacía comentarios sobre el romance de la pareja del Dorama, lanzando indirectas hacía los otros dos, provocando que se pusieran nerviosos.

Al terminar el capitulo continuaron viendo programas de TV, hasta que Kyu y Min se quedaron dormidos, el mayor recostado sobre el pecho del menor y éste rodeándole en un suave abrazo.

\- Aw, se ven tan lindos - El mayor saco su móvil y les tomo unas cuantas fotos a los durmientes - Esto me servirá, lastima que tengo que irme ya - Sonrió de lado saliendo del lugar, despidiéndose del mayordomo con educación y pidiendo que la limusina del menor lo llevase a su casa, cosa que el mayordomo acepto acatando sus ordenes a sabiendas que Kyuhyun no se negaría nunca a que su mejor amigo fuese llevado a salvo a su casa.

Se subió a la limusina y a una cuadra de la casa de Kyu pudo observar a Kangin, aunque este no lo veía. Sonrío divertido pensando la gran sorpresa que se llevaría el chico al encontrar a los bellos durmientes.


End file.
